Trouble on Board
by SerenityMoonPrincess
Summary: Alexandra has never been a normal teenager. She has tried many times to be normal, but she just isn't. Then she and her best friend, Abigail Anderson, go on the Tipton for a fresh new start and befriend the Zack and Cody gang. Read as Alex tries desperately to hide her biggest secret that only Abigial and her family knows.
1. Prologue

**First Suite Life Series fanfiction. Wish me luck. Thank you for checking out my fanfiction. I greatly appreciate it. And for those who've read my earlier fanfics, I've tried to make this character as different from my previous OCs as I possibly could. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own this series.**

* * *

"Whattcha doing?" I asked my best friend Abigail Anderson on one of our sleepovers. I had been watching one of our favourite shows on TV, as normal, and lounging on the couch when she'd noticed my best friend wasn't even watching it along with me. Instead she was reading the cruise ship magazine that had the details of the cruise ship (The Tipton) she was going on in a few months.

Abigail looked up from her magazine and up at me and offered me a kind smile. "Nothing much. Just reading a little bit more about the Tipton."

I stubbornly folded my arms over my chest and glared at nothing in particular. "I still don't see why you have to go." I grumbled ungratefully. I looked up at my friend teary eyed. "It's gonna be awfully lonely without you. We've been besties, practically sisters, ever since kindergarten."

"Aww, thanks Alex" Abigail replied, hugging me in the process, but then looking at me seriously. "You know I have to go. I've already had my parents say yes and I think it's a really good opportunity. You should come."

I snorted and flipped my dark wavy hair over my shoulder. "Abigail, you know how much I hate regular school. Now why would you think coming to a school on a boat would be a good opportunity?"

Abigail shrugged innocently. "Dunno. I just thought you might want a fresh new start." She opened up her magazine and read innocently.

I glared Abigail and yanked the magazine out of my best friend's hands. "Oh, shut up." I snapped. "This is just a rip off anyway. I mean think about it, you'll be probably the only single girl . . . trapped on a cruise full of half-dressed boys wearing sun lotion . . . no way to escape . . ." I trailed off. Without another thought I then stood up from the couch ran and out of the room. "Hey, Mum!"

* * *

I blew a lock of my black hair out of my eyes as it dangled on my forehead. I lay on my stomach on my bed, after begging Mum and Dad to let me go on a cruise. My legs were tangled with Abigail's, who was leaning against the wall beaming down at me. "I can't wait for you to come with me!" she squealed excitedly. "It'll be so fun!"

I smiled brightly up at her. "I know!"

"Think of it," she said, turning her gaze away from me. "We'll get to meet new people."

"And men." I added as I stared up at the corner of my roof distractedly, with huge grin on my open mouth.

"We'll get to shop everywhere." Abigail continued, ignoring my comment.

"And men."

"And we'll get to learn stuff at the same time!"

"And men!"

Abigail finally looked down at me with a weird look, bringing me out of my stare contest at the roof. "Is that all you think about?" she asked me.

I grinned like an idiot fan girl at her. "Yeah." I breathed excitedly.

A cheeky smile spread across her face in response. "Me to." She replied. But then her smile was gone, no trace of humour left in her eyes. "But, Alex, do you think . . . you'll be able to fit in here? Because I'm worried if we go somewhere else you might have another one of your 'accidents' in front of the whole class. Again. And you'll be the class airheaded freak again."

I looked up at Abigail with concern shinning in my green eyes. "I don't know, Abi. But I'll try." I knew what she meant by one of my 'accidents'. And I also knew she had already accepted that part of me. Unlike others.

If it wasn't for one of my huge flaws I probably would be one of those snotty, popular girls. And I ain't bragging. I knew I was pretty beautiful. Even I could say that. I had been asked out plenty of times. By boys, I mean. But they kinda stopped when they saw the flaw that made me a freak. That had kicked me out of the normal department and forced me into been a freak. That had practically ruined my life. And will continuing ruining it.

I ripped my gaze away from Abigail and looked up at the moon that shone right out my window. I looked at it as if it's shine would give me the answer. Whether I would be able to fit in or not. I hope so. But whether I met people who could accept me for who I am was not important. Because they weren't gonna find out about my flaw. Not if I could help it.

I was gonna make real friends and fit in for once. Like I had always wanted to. And I was gonna hide my flaw as much as possible.

Because no matter what, no one would learn of my flaw. Or 'gift' as others would call it.

No one would ever know that I, Alexandra Susannah Jones, had the power to see the future.

I was Psychic.

* * *

**Oooooh, bet ya didn't see that one coming. I was gonna make this a Thats so Raven crossover but I just wanted to make up my own character with their own life. I'll try to update as quick as I can. But if probably won't be that quick with my other two fanfics. It kinda depends on the amount of reviews I get.**

**That reminds me: Please, please, please review.**


	2. All Aboard!

**Sorry about the wait. But I've finally got one of my assingments of my back so I'll have more time to write.**

* * *

I didn't ask for it.

To be Psychic, I mean.

It just was something I was born with. I guess. The visions didn't actually show up till I was around . . . eight. And boy, let me tell ya, I was so confused. One minute I was just eating my breakfast, minding my own business, and then the next minute I'm pulled into another world that looked exactly like mine. My first vision had been that my little brother, Michael, was going to knock over the cereal box as he slammed his bag down on the table. When the vision had finally ended my parents had given me strange looks, as if I had done something wrong, but I didn't have any time to ask questions because my brother had strode into the kitchen, whistling. When he swung his bag on the table and the cereal box was knocked over, I was prepared for it and caught it just before any of the corn flakes could spill out of the box.

That was the day when I was first considered as freak.

I should probably explain. When the visions happen, to the outside world I just stare at nothing for god-knows how long, probably not even breathing nor blinking; but to me, I'm sucked into another world. My visions normally happen at random times. They can happen when I'm asleep, in class, having breakfast, in Gym class, during a test and even in the bath. But that's definitely not a story to be told. I'm considered a freak because whenever I'm in class and I have a vision – as I mentioned earlier – I stare into nothing blankly without blinking and can stay like that for ages. No one can realise from the tight grasp of my vision. Everyone's tried and no one has succeeded.

Thankfully, the visions are normally worth it. Their a warning. They always are able to warn me just in time when something's bad is gonna happen. But I'm not picture perfect. Sometimes I fail at stopping the vision from coming true and end up in worse trouble. Well, actually that's most of the time, but it's so totally not my fault!

So you can kinda see why I would wanna leave my school and start fresh. I just hope my visions won't destroy my life like they did to my past.

* * *

I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat as Dad drove us to the harbour. Sure I was worried of been the new freak, again, but I was still going on a cruise! The Tipton! I couldn't wait! I could barely hear the music in the background from the pounding in my ears. "Are we there now, Dad?" I asked excitedly.

Dad was about to reply no, but my older brother, Noah, beat him to the punch. "Alex, for the last time, asking every two minutes is not gonna get us there any farther." He snapped, his forehead rested in his hand and his elbow on his knee. He didn't even bother looking at me, he just stared angrily out of the window.

I only smiled at him. "Oh don't be such a grumpy-puss." I said in a mocking voice as I ruffled his short black hair. "Just because you're gonna miss me, doesn't mean you have to take all your anger out on me."

Noah angrily slapped my hand away from him and began straightening his hair. "I'm not going to miss you." He spat. "I'll be glad to finally get away from you!"

"The feelings neutral." I mumbled.

"Noah . . ." Mum said in a warning voice. "Don't yell at Alex, it's her last time with us for a while. Let her treasure this memory."

"Thanks Mum," I said happily. "But if you want me to treasure this memory I think we should make a quick stop at the mall."

"Nice try, young lady," Dad muttered as he looked at me in the mirror. "But you won't be going shopping for a while. Have you seen how much you packed? You'll be lucky if they let you on the boat."

I shrugged innocently. "I only brought the basic necessities." The men in the car all sighed at me and I blinked curiously at them. "What? What I say?"

Michael looked up at Mum. "Hey Mum, why aren't I allowed to go on the cruise?" he asked as he blinked his hazel eyes at her.

"Because, honey, you're not in High school yet, they don't accept students as young as you." She answered in her mothering tone.

"Then why isn't Noah going?" Michael asked as he glanced at Noah.

"Because we could only afford one child and we decided it should be the one who pleaded, whined, got on her knees and begged for it." Mum asked, throwing a small glare at me. "Besides we all should agree that Alex could use a new start."

Noah snorted. "Oh please, she's just gonna have another vision in class and be called the airheaded freak." He said as he waved a hand at me. I glared at him when I felt a strong wave of anger wash over me. But he, apparently, didn't see my glare and continued on. "And I know she won't study because she's Alex. She'll probably goof around all year and learn nothing."

It was when Noah finally looked at me that he paled, gulped and shut up. But that wasn't good enough. Insulting me is one thing, but bringing up me being an airhead freak was a completely different thing!

"You . . ." I growled as I held up my clenched fist. I then started thrashing my fists roughly into his shoulder and chest. "Idiot! You jerk! You creep! You absolute moron!"

"Ow, Alex, stop hitting me!" Noah cried as he put his hands up in defence. But I wasn't finished with him and kept on pounding my fists into his shoulder. It seemed Noah was a lot more smarter then he looked, because he pulled my hair tightly, which caused me to shriek and stop hitting him.

"OW! YOU IDIOT, LET GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Get her, Noah!" Michael cheered enthusiastically.

"Trader!" I growled.

"Noah, let go of your sister!" Dad yelled as he looked over his shoulder and at us. I had enough of the pain in my skull and finally pulled hard on his earlobe.

"Ow!" Noah cried.

"Keep your eyes on the rude, honey!" Mum cried as she took the steering wheel in her hands.

Yep, another day in paradise. This was a normal day for me. I cherish my family more than anything, hard to believe now, with Noah holding onto my hair and me yanking his ear and us both screaming in pain. I hold each and every one of them close to my heart.

* * *

I let out a breath of relief when we were finally finished passing through several customs, including my belongings been scanned. Dad swung one of my bags onto his shoulder, though I could tell by his surprised expression, that he was caught off guard when he realised how heavy it was. As we started boarding the ship, we started chatting away. Which including me and Noah screaming at each other a couple of times and Michael pulling his hood over his face when we got weird looks from people passing by us.

It wasn't till we had actually made it on the boat did we finally meet Abi and her family. Immediately when we both saw each other we both screamed excitedly and ran to hug each other. "Oh my God, Abi, you're here!" I cried excitedly.

"I know!" Abi replied, a smile tugging at her lips. I noticed that she wasn't wearing ordinary T-shirts and sweatpants anymore. But now she was wearing short-shorts and a purple tank top. She wore a pair of bug-eye glasses on her head, pushing back her caramel hair, which fell down her back. Even though I'm fifteen and I love my dark, black, midnight hair, which fall down my back in ringlets, I still envy Abi for her hair. I love it. always have, always will.

Behind her stood Abi's family. Her Dad was a bit of a goof, and really, _really, _easy to get along with. Over the years I'd known him, he'd become the Dad I never had. Unfortunately, Abi's Dad had chosen to wear an embarrassing red shirt that had flowers splashed over it. I felt deep sympathy for Abi and her little brother, Dwaine. Who, by the way, was a few years younger than Michael. Abi's Mum was very educated and had a heart full of love. When I was younger I used to think she was an Angel. Of course I used to think my Mum was an Angel too.

After a big family reunion (well at least it felt like reunion to me. Our families were so close it was as if we really _were_ all one big happy family), our parents tried to navigate to the Lobby room.

After a couple of wrong directions we were finally standing in the middle of the Lobby. Both Abi and I, who had our arms threaded together, stopped and scanned the room, our eyes wide and our jaws dropped. "Wow . . ." we both gasped.

Noah shot us a confused look. "What?"

"Everything's so fancy in here." We both breathed. I don't know if it was our goofy expressions, or our child-like reply, or simply both, but whatever we did caused both our parents to laugh to themselves and our brothers to roll their eyes and sigh.

"Of course its fancy" all of us jumped and spun around when we heard an unknown voice speak from behind us. Standing behind a desk was an African-American man, who was dressed in a suit.

I raised my eyebrow. A suit? On a cruise?

"It _is _owned by none other than Mr Tipton, himself," the man continued. The name tag, an electric blue in the shape of a surfboard, on his breast pocket said Mr Moseby. So he must be the manage. Judging by the way he was praising Mr Tipton, he must be getting a very large check. He held out his hand and smiled at our parents. " Hello, I am Mr Moseby, the manager of this beautiful, peaceful cruise."

"Well, I'll be," Abi's Dad said as he shook Mr Moseby's hand. "Your pretty short for a manager."

I choked back a laugh and Abi covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from laughing as well. Abi's Mum slapped Abi's Dad on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Paul" she hissed, glaring at him. She turned to Mr Moseby and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm so very sorry about my husband."

Mr Moseby held up his hands and smiled to, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, ma'am, don't worry about it. It's all forgotten." He looked down at Abi and I. "And you two must be the new students."

Both Abi and I nodded, ignoring the fact like I felt like a kid. "Uh huh." I nodded. "We just wanted our cabin keys and schedules."

"Ah yes" Mr Moseby said, stepping out from behind his reception desk, revealing his white washed shorts and knee length socks. I slapped a hand to my mouth as I tried to swallow the laughter in my mouth. "Ms Tutweiller is on the sky deck giving out the schedules. May I have your boarding tickets please?"

After handing the tickets to him, Mr Moseby walked back to the reception desk and pressed a button on his computer, bringing it out of its deep sleep. "Ah, here are your cabin keys. Abigail, your cabin key is for cabin 3867 and Alexandra, yours is for cabin 3868."

"Just call me Alex" I said as I took my card.

Mr Moseby nodded faintly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on our ship's pranker, Zack Martin." Without another word, Mr Moseby left the lobby in a rush.

"Zack Martin, huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Must be a real nuisance."

"Typical, we'll be in the middle of nowhere for the rest of the year with a guy who's probably the biggest pranker." Abi sighed.

"Now, honey," Dad said as he laid his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "If you ever want to go home, at any time in the year, just call us and we'll come and get you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, yeah? What if we're in Tokyo when I call you?"

Noah sighed. "No, you idiot, he just means if you want to come home and your near then just call! We'll come get you!"

I almost expected a scolding from Abi. But I realised she and her family were saying their goodbyes to each other. I glared at Noah. "Oh, shut up, big brother." I said. "Don't act as if you're not gonna miss me."

Noah scoffed. I felt little arms wrap around my waist and spun around to see Michael hugging me. "I'll miss you, sis." He said burying his face into the fabric of my shirt.

I smiled and kneeled down on my knee, reaching his size. "Hey, cheer up, Michael," I said as I ruffled his light brown hair. "You'll find it to be very normal without me. No visions or anything."

Michael hugged me tightly and buried his face into my shoulder. I was pretty sure I could feel the fabric at my shoulder growing damp. "I know." He wailed.

He continued to cry into my shoulder for a while. Dad eventually had to pull Michael off me. I faced Noah, with a smile stretching across my face, expecting him to say something. "Yeah, well, seeya, Alex" He said as he ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hands away from my head. "Hey, Noah, don't mess up my hair!" I exclaimed.

"What? You mean this mane?" Noah asked.

I growled at him. "Shut your mouth, Noah, otherwise I'll shut it for ya."

Noah gulped and took a step backwards, toward Dad. I finally faced Mum, after letting the anger evacuate my body. We didn't say anything. Not for a while. We just stared at each other. Blinking the tears away. Till neither of us could stand the silence and both hugged each other. That's when we both let the tears fall down our cheeks. I could hear Noah groan, "Oh no, now their crying."

Dad shushed them. "My little girl." My Mum whispered in my ear.

"Mum." I sobbed. I had been able to hold back the tears on the way to the Tipton boat earlier this morning. But now that I knew this was gonna be the last time I would see my family for at least a year . . . I guess the tears now were too strong to hold back.

Mum and I leaned back and looked at each other. As my eyes scanned every inch of her face I couldn't help but smile. My Mum was very beautiful. I wasn't afraid to admit that. Some people had said I had gotten my looks from Mum. But I didn't believe them. Because my Mum was just like a porcelain doll. Incredibly beautiful and had the appearance of looking very delicate – like if you harmed her at all she would just break into pieces.

"It feels just like yesterday you were a little baby, in my arms." She said with a soft smile. "Now that I finally look at you, I realise you're not a little baby any more, Alex. You are a young, beautiful young lady. Who can now take care of herself."

I nodded. "Thanks Mum."

We let go of each other, but our gazes were still locked tightly. "Alex," Mum began, after what felt like hours of silence. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"When you're on this ship . . . try not to ignore your gifts, honey." Mum said. "You were given your ability to help others, don't ignore it."

My smile faded but I nodded. "Alright, Mum."

Abi and I watched as our families both made their way out of the Lobby. We turned to each other when we were now alone and looked at each other. We both took deep breaths as we pressed the elevator button. The elevator doors opened wide with a ding and we both piled in. "Alright," Abi finally said as she pressed our floor number button. "This is it."

I wiped away the leftover tears in my eyes and nodded. "Yep. This is it."

The doors to the elevator closed with another ding.

* * *

**tiger002: Thanks, first reviewer, don't worry as I write more of the story, it'll be more clear why people thought Alex as a freak.**

**k drama queen: Awww, thanks. Your support means alot!**

**Please review for this chapter!**

**I'll try to put Zack and Cody in the next chapter. And Alex might actually have a vision to!**

**:)**


	3. Her Vision

**I'm sorry I didn't fit Zack and Cody in! But I will next time, now I know for sure!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"You sure these are the right rooms?" I asked nervously when we made it to the floor that supposedly held our cabins. I already knew these were our cabins. But I was just trying to spend as much time as I could with my best friend. We weren't gonna be roommates and I was finally gonna share a room with someone else. But, even though I was happy to meet someone else, I was still afraid. Over our many sleepovers, I had had countless of visions. And I was afraid, since I was going to be rooming with this mystery person for a whole year, I would have a vision in front of her and be called a freak again. I had come to Seven Seas High for a new, fresh start; I couldn't let my sixth sense interfere with it.

Abi looked down at her card then back up at me. "Yep. These are ours. Weird, huh?"

I nodded, looking at the door that had 3868 printed on it. "Yeah. We won't be having any sleepovers for a while."

Abi softly laughed and I turned to her. Her brown eyes wore a sad look. "Well, I guess this is it." She said, I could detect a trace of sadness in her voice. She held out her hand to me. "Good luck, Alex."

I looked down at her hand then back at her. Without any warning, I dropped my bags and hugged her. "Seeya . . . sis." I said dramatically.

I felt her hug me back. We stood like this for a while before we finally let go and looked into each other's eyes. Without saying a word we nodded and walked to our doors. I stopped when my hand was on the handle and looked over my shoulder at Abi. "Abi?" I called.

She looked over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Meet you on the Sky Deck in twenty minutes?"

She nodded, a smile now on her face. "Alright, Alex." Abi spun around, opened her door and stepped in to meet her new roommate.

When it was just me in the hallway I sighed heavily. I turned around and faced the painted wood of the door. I raised my shaky, pale hand to the handle and gripped it tightly. I let out a breath to calm down my racing heart, my bangs flying up for a while.

I looked down at my feet, my bangs covering my eyes. I was so stupid. I'm such a coward. I'm gonna have to eventually go in and meet my roommate. I can't stay here forever . . . actually that doesn't sound that bad. I looked up at the door, determination shining in my eyes. I was going to do this. I knew I could do this.

Before my courage wore out I opened the door and walked into my cabin. Ready to meet my new roommate.

* * *

Alex forced her feet to drag her into the new room she would call home (kinda). She let her eyes scan the room and smiled in surprise. "Wow" she breathed. "This room is amazing."

"Tell me about it." A light voice agreed. Alex looked in front of herself and saw a girl with straight light brown hair (a little bit lighter than Abi's). "The first time I came here I thought I was stepping into a castle . . . on water."

Both girls giggled. Alex held out her hand to the girl in a friendly matter. "Hi, I'm Alexandra, your new roommate." She said with a smile. "But feel free to just call me Alex."

The girl immediately took Alex's hand in hers. "Bailey Pickett." She replied. Alex noted how soft Bailey's hand was. "You must be one of the new students we're getting."

Alex nodded. "Yep. That's me, new kid." She said. Both girls dropped the handshake. "The other new kid is my best friend, Abigail Anderson. We're getting a smoothie in twenty minutes, wanna come?"

Bailey nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to meet your friend." Alex begun to carry one of her three suitcases into the room. "Ah, you want me to help you, there?"

Alex looked up from carrying her heavy suitcase and forced a smile. "Oh, no thanks. I don't wanna bother you." She politely answered.

Bailey just smiled and walked to Alex's other suitcases and duffle bag. "Oh please, I'm stronger then I look. I once had to lift up a tractor before." Bailey tried lifting up Alex's faded purple suitcase and stumbled under the weight. "What the feathers? What'd you pack in here? Bricks?"

Alex dumped her suitcase on her bed and looked at Bailey innocently. "No. I brought clothes." Alex blinked confusedly. "You know, you don't have to help me."

Bailey finally made it to Alex's bed and dropped her suitcase next to her bed. "How much clothes did you pack? We're only here for a year." She said. "And we're gonna be travelling all around the world. Where are you gonna put the extra clothes?"

"Easy. I packed lightly so I would have more room." Alex answered as she opened her closest and started hanging her clothes on the hangers. "Besides, even if I did run out of suitcases I can just buy some more."

"Packed l-lightly?" Bailey repeated.

Alex nodded in reply. Bailey stared dumb-founded at Alex for a while before walking to her bed and laying on it. Trying to control the wooziness she was feeling. _Looks like I found London's twin, _she thought. It was like this for the next few minutes. Alex unpacking as quickly as she could and Bailey staring up at the roof. Until Bailey couldn't take the silence anymore and started a conversation. The quickest one she could think of. "So have you met anyone on this ship?"

Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled at Bailey. "Uh huh." She nodded. "You and Mr Moseby."

"Is that all?"

Alex titled her head. "Well I've only been on board for a while."

"Did you see Mr Moseby's shorts?" Bailey asked, a smile tugging at her lips. She leaned on her elbows and faced Alex.

Alex nodded, her smile growing bigger. "Yep. It took everything not to laugh." She said. At the end of her sentence both girls laughed. When the laughing died down, Alex completely forgot about her clothes and lay on her stomach and kicked her feet up in the air. "And what is with his height?"

"He must've gotten sucked into the dryer for too long, like his shorts." Bailey replied. They both fell into a fit of laughs again. Not stopping till their stomachs hurt. "So did you meet his not to pleasant temper?" Bailey added an eye roll at the end of her sentence as well.

Alex shook her head. "No. I barely even talked with him." Alex began twirling a lock of her hair. "He said he had to go check on a big pranker. What was his name? Oh yeah! Zack Martin. You know him?"

Bailey groaned and rolled her eyes, again. "Yes. I do. And I just so happen to know his twin."

"He has a twin?"

"Um hmm." Bailey nodded. "But their different, like day and night."

"How so?" Alex asked curiously.

Bailey sat up and crossed her legs as she began to explain. "Well . . . how should I put this? Zack is a player who chases anything in a skirt and is incredibly manipulative, annoying, lazy, immature and . . . gassy." Alex felt a shiver run down her spine at the last point. Bailey actually shivered as well. "You do not wanna see him when his gassy."

Alex sat up as well, curiosity burning in her emerald green eyes. "And what about the other one? Cody, was it?"

Bailey shrugged. "Well, his smart, responsible, sensitive, strict . . ." Bailey trailed off as she tried to list more things about Cody.

"You sound as if you dated him." Alex pointed out.

"I did. But that was a while back" Bailey added quickly. "We both liked each other, but we broke up in Paris."

Alex gasped and put a hand to her heart, horrified. "How horrible!" She exclaimed. "Paris? The City of Love?"

"Tell me about it." Bailey said. "And it was all over one big misunderstanding."

"What was the misunderstanding?"

"Uhh . . ." Bailey trailed off. She didn't know why she was telling Alex all this personal stuff. She just met her not two minutes ago. Yet she felt as if she could tell her anything. And plus, seeing the pure curiosity in Alex's eyes, Bailey figured Alex just wanted to know because her curiosity was strong. So, Bailey then launched into an explanation of the break up. But she didn't stop there either. She told Alex about her friends and all her adventures here at the Tipton. Alex and Bailey laughed at some memories but grew silent when painful ones.

When Bailey had finished telling Alex the whole story she let out a breath of relief. It felt good to get all that off her chest. "So you dressed up as a guy to get on the ship?" Alex asked, unable to get over the fact that the kind-hearted girl named Bailey would crossdress.

Bailey blushed slightly but nodded anyway. "Not one of my best weeks."

"And did you have to share a cabin with a guy?"

Bailey groaned as she nodded. "Yes, and it was _Zack Martin _out of all people." She answered. "When he found out I was a girl he actually said he was attracted to me!"

Alex put a finger to her chin and stared thoughtfully at the wall. "From what you tell me, this Zack seems to be quite the player."

"He is." Bailey nodded. "Like I said before, he chases after anything in a skirt. Did you know his had more girlfriends then I have sheep back on Kettlecorn?"

Alex was about to ask how much sheep she had when she stopped. The world around her stopped and her vision of the world blurred before fading away. She felt it be replaced by a new world. _Oh shoot, I'm having a vision, _Alex cursedly thought.

_The new world was of the sky deck. Except a lot of the colours were blurred with blue. Alex looked around and saw herself (future self) walking towards the Smoothie Bar. Alex followed herself to the Bar and watched. Her future self was to busy looking at the Smoothie Menu to pay attention to the Juice Boy, and, ironically, Alex was to preoccupied looking over her future self's shoulder to notice the Juice Boy either. "Hi, I'll have a Hearty Apple, a one strawberry X-treme and a . . . Mangofest." She said, not really paying attention to who she was ordering it to._

"_Three smoothies? Your a thirsty girl. But I like that in a woman." The Juice boy said. Both of the two Alex's looked up at him. The boy had shaggy blonde that was far to long for him. From what Alex could see, the boy stood to be about a few more inches taller than she was. The boy held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Zack."_

Right after he said those words the vision went whizzing by and the blue disappeared. Bailey's voice made it to Alex's ears. "Alex? Alex!"

Alex blinked when she saw the blue paint of the wall and faced to Bailey, who was now kneeling in front of her and looking at her concernedly. "Huh? What?" Alex blinked several times so the blurriness would go away.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked. "I was talking to you about Zack Martin when you just started staring at the wall, not blinking with your mouth open. You looked like you were waiting for a fly to fly into your mouth."

Alex stiffened and tried to come up with a good lie. "I was just . . . fascinated by the colour of this wall." She lied. She ran her hand along the smooth wall and pretended to admire it. "Columbia blue is my favourite!"

Bailey nodded faintly.

Trying to change the subject, Alex bounced off her bed and to the door. "Well come on, I have to meet Abigail. And then we've gotta get our schedules."

Bailey nodded, this time with a smile. "Sure, Alex."

Alex held the door open for Bailey. When Bailey left the room, Alex closed the door behind herself and stared down at her hands. _Why . . . why did I just have a vision of Zack? _She wondered confusedly.

* * *

**Well, theres her first vision. I hope it isn't to confusing. Sorry lately I've been ending with cliffhangers, but their just so fun!**

**Anyway, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so please, please, review for this one. And if ya'll have any probelm with this fic just tell me so I can fix it up.**


	4. First Day

**Sorry this took a while, I started another fanfic and my own story on FictionPress. This is shorter then I originally planned it and I'm not very proud of this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it more then I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now _this _is the life" Abigail said. Both Bailey and I agreed with her. The three of us were lounging lazily on the deck chairs, taking in the golden sunlight, showering down on our bodies. My eyes were closed behind my Blumarin sunglasses, and little smoothies danced around in my head. Abigail was right. This was the life.

I was dressed in my favourite bikini and had my hot pink strapless sun dress over it. I couldn't wipe the comfortable smile off my face. This was just so good. Abigail wore shorts over her one piece swimmers and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Over her closed eyes she wore her Ray Bans sunglasses. And Bailey wore a normal tank top and shorts, with the Gucci glasses we let her borrow, but she still got as much sun as we did.

"Bailey . . ." I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" I felt her gaze on me so I continued.

"How can you stand this?" I slowly asked.

"Stand what?"

I sat up slowly and slid my Blumarins onto my head, facing her. "Stand _this_. Having to go to school all the time inside when you have this," I waved my hand at everything, "paradise waiting for you."

Bailey smiled and slid her Guccis back on, leaning back into her deck chair. "Dunno." She said with a shrug. "But we'll all learn in a few days."

Abigail and I groaned. "I don't wanna go to school." I moaned, lying back into my chair and slipping my Blumarins back on.

"Why not?" Bailey learned. "Seven Seas High is supposed to be a great school. On this boat we're going all around the world, making it easier to learn."

I snorted. Abigail sighed and turned to Bailey. "The only reason why Alex came here in the first place was to meet guys."

Bailey raised both her eyebrows so high they were covered by her bangs. "Really? That's it?"

"Of course." I answered, sitting back up. "Why else would I come?"

Both Abigail and Bailey sighed. They both exchanged looks with each other, as if frustrated, then leaned back in their chairs. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair to, enjoying the sun's rays on my body. We stayed like this for a while. Just lounging in our chairs and taking in the sun. I counted up to a hundred before we were interrupted. A beautiful girl with curled dark hair and rich clothing walk up to Abi, blocking her sun. I gasped when I realised it was London Tipton. "Ami" she said.

Abi pushed her Ray Bans over her head and stared up at London. "Abi." She corrected.

"Whatever" London waved a dismissing hand in the air. "I need you to drop out."

Abi shot up from her lounging chair. "What?!" she demanded.

"Drop out?" I asked, astonished. I sat up in my chair to and stared up at her in shock.

Bailey sighed and slowly sat up on her elbows. "London, when are you going to understand some people won't drop out for a diamond necklace?" She said boredly, peeking out from her Guccis.

"A d-d-d-ia-amo-n-nd n-eck-l-lace?" I stuttered, staring at London with wide eyes.

London nodded. "Yep. I've got a million to spare." She said casually. She stared back down at Abigail. "So how 'bout it? You dropping out?"

Abi rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair, reaching London's height. "London, you can pay me all the money in the world if you want, but the bottom line is I'm not going anywhere." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

I almost fell out of my chair. I shot up from the chair and took off my Blu Marines, staring at Abi. "Bite your tongue, Abigail Anderson!" I exclaimed. "She's offering a _diamond necklace_!"

Abi shrugged. "It's amazing how easily you can be bribed, Alex." She said, slowly shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Who cares?!" I demanded. "London Tipton is offering you a diamond necklace just so you can drop out!" – I gasped, making everyone jump in surprise – "I should come with you! We can go to a really fancy school with the money that diamond necklace is worth!"

London pointed at me and looked at me with what looked to be agreement. "I like your thinkering, person-I-don't-know." She said with a nod.

I smiled widely at her. "Oh, I'm Alexandra–"

London held up a hand, which shut my mouth right away. "Don't care." She interrupted.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. _Sure, shut the Psychic up, _I thought bitterly.

"Why do you want her to drop out, London?" Bailey asked curiously. "I thought you would've gotten used to having a roommate by now. You were my roommate last year."

"You guys used to be roommates?" I asked, pointing between her and London. Immediately popping out of my bad mood.

London nodded and groaned. "Urgh, yes. And it was torture." She moaned. "I had to only use _one _closet!"

I blinked at her. I didn't see the crime in just having one closet. Abi put her hands to her chest and pretending to be horrified. "You didn't!" she said sarcastically.

London nodded at her. "I did." She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If you're not dropping out then I'll have to use Ms Tutweiller's supply closet again." Without another word, she started running up the stairs, with us watching her confusedly.

"Ms Tutweiller's supply closet?" Abi repeated slowly.

"London's got a lot of clothes." Bailey explained, leaning back in her chair. Abi shrugged and sat down in her chair before leaning back into it.

I put my hand to my throat. It felt dry and all I could think about was getting one of the smoothies. I turned to Bailey and Abigail and asked innocently, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Bailey and Abi both turned to me. "Sure, why not?" Bailey replied. "I'll have a Hearty Apple."

I nodded and turned to Abi. "Abi?"

"Umm, I'll have a strawberry X-treme." Abigail replied, smiling innocently.

I slowly shook my head at her. "Typical, even on a cruise ship all you can think of are strawberries." I snorted. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned my back to them. "Typical!" I spat dramatically before making my way to the Smoothie Bar. Without looking at the Juice Boy, I looked at the choices on one of the menu (which had been left messily on the counter). "Hi, I'll have a Hearty Apple, a strawberry X-treme and a . . . Mangofest." I decided, my eyes narrowed at the choices on the menu.

"Three smoothies? You're a thirsty girl! But I like that in a woman." An oddly familiar voice said. I looked up from my menu and almost fell out of my chair (again. Boy there are a lot of surprises on the ship!). The Juice Boy just so happened to be the guy who was hitting on me in my vision. I could slap myself across the face! How could I forget all about my vision? It's never happened before! But then again, that's because normally my visions are important (key word: normally). The boy, Zack, held out his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Zack."

_Shoot, this is where my vision ended. _I cursed. I shook his hand in response and smiled at him. "Hey, I'm Alexandra Jones. But just call me Alex. And those smoothies aren't for me, there for my friends. Well the Mangofest one is for me, but you have no idea how thirsty sun bathing can make you."

"Yeah, I bet." Zack said, a little flirtatiously. I saw him eyeing me, from head to toe, as if I was a piece of meat, so I nervously clutched the fabric sundress tightly in my hand.

"So, uhh, how about those smoothies, huh?" I asked nervously. When Zack didn't show any sign of hearing me and just kept staring (I'm not gonna say where) I clicked my fingers in front of his eyes, causing him to fall out of his daydream (or whatever you would call it when a guy stares at you).

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked, blinking a bit.

I felt my jaw drop. He was so unbelievable! "I said, I would like a Mangofest, a Hearty Apple and a Strawberry X-treme." I told him, a little rudely but I had every right to be rude. He had been bloody staring at me!

"Would you like anything else to go with that?" He asked flirtatiously, leaning on the counter and flicking his hair as if he were Zack Efron or someone. He pointed his note book at himself and said, "For instance, me?"

I shrugged innocently and replied, "Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." And with that I left. The nerve of that guy! Who did he think he was! Flirting with me as if I was gonna fall weak at the knees.

I walked to my chair deck chair, which (thankfully) was the furthest away from the Smoothie Bar and dumped myself on it. With a huff, I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked at nothing in particular. Bailey and Abigail must have noticed my sour mood because they both sat up and turned to me. "Alright, Alex, what's wrong?" Abigail asked boredly, pushing her Ray Bans onto her head and sitting cross legged on her chair.

"Nothing." I mumbled childishly. I noticed I had, subconsciously, crossed my ankles together and my left foot was angrily tapping away, as if listening to music. I always did this when I was angry. Taping my feet, I mean.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "You leave here smiling like an idiot, as usual, and then you come back frowning and tapping your foot. Do you think I was born yesterday? I think I know my best friend enough to know when she's upset, or angry."

I only shrugged and continued to sulk. Bailey gasped in realisation suddenly. "I know what's wrong" she said, a little proudly as well. She turned to me, now looking at me seriously. "Zack hit on you, didn't he?"

"Who? You mean that jerk at the juice bar who couldn't take his eyes off me?" I asked sarcastically, pulling my Blumarines over my eyes and leaning back into my chair, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Yeah, that's him." Bailey replied. She then sighed frustratedly. "Sorry for his rude behaviour, Alex. But once he sees another new, beautiful girl he can't help but flirt with her. Has he asked you on a date yet?"

I was almost a blur when I shot up from my chair and took off my Blumarines. "No!" I said a bit loudly. So in a quitter voice, I asked, "Why would he ask me on a date? I just met him, for heaven's sake!"

Bailey only shrugged in reply. "To Zack, it don't matter."

I groaned and practically fell back into my chair, not bothering to put my Blumarines on. If I had a vision of our meeting, I doubt that we were never gonna see each other again. My visions come for good reasons (most of the time) so my meeting with Zack had to have been important for my future. I shuddered at the thought of it and slid my Blumarines back on. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all . . .

* * *

Alex giggled later that day as she felt the elevator sink into the ship again. For the past twenty minutes she had been playing with the elevator. Going up and down and giggling. She had completely forgotten about Zack and her vision (again) and was now focused on having fun. Bailey and London had gone shopping (well London was doing the shopping, Bailey was just telling her how good she looked), and Abigail was reading on the deck (in her normal clothes now. This left Alex very bored, which lead her to riding up and down on the elevator. "This is so fun!" she squealed, pressing another button. She squealed again when the elevator started sinking down low.

But her fun was cut short (again) when the world around her froze. The colours of the world melted together before fading into an electric blue. Alex felt herself being sucked into another world and cursed when she realised it was another vision.

_Unlike last time, the new blue world was not the Sky Deck, but instead it was Alex's cabin. Future-Alex lay casually on her bed, watching the Future-Abigail, who was pacing like crazy. She seemed to be having a conversation with Future-Alex._

_Alex sat down next to herself and watched Abigail pace. Both Alexs had their eyes glued to her as if watching a tennis match. "You are crazy, Alex. You have to be!" Abigail exclaimed, her eyes on her very interesting feet. "There is no way I'm in love!"_

"_Well, your showing all the signs of love." Future-Alex admitted, shrugging casually._

_Abigail spun around and glared at her best friend, her fists on her hips. "I'm not showing any signs, Alex!" She snapped. She then continued pacing, her glare lost. "My heart is just pounding, my stomachs doing millions of flip-flops, I'm not hungry or thirsty, I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of him and I wanna impress him."_

_Both Alex and Future-Alex snorted. "Oh yeah, you're not in love" they both muttered sarcastically. Though Abigail only heard Future-Alex._

The world of electric blue zoomed away from Alex as she was sucked back into the real world. She gasped and put a hand to her racing heart. She was silent for a minute, ignoring the elevator, before squealing excitedly. The elevator door opened up with a ding and a squealing Alex ran out of it. She stopped squealing and realised she was in the lobby. Knowing the way to the Sky Deck, she ran outside, trying to dodge passengers but occasionally knocking into a few. She just had to tell Abigail about her vision!

* * *

Abigail sipped on her Strawberry X-treme as she continued reading her favourite book _Walk A Mile_. It was a romantic book written from the perspective of a young girl who has a disorder that makes her act like a kid. The girl's (Brittany) energy is able to attract two guys. A heartbreaking player and a sensitive brainic. The book is about her choosing between them and her finding her place in this world. This was honestly the best book Abigail had read.

Strangely enough the character, Brittany, and her childish personality reminded her of someone. Though Abigail had no idea who. "Abi! Abi, Abi, Abi!" came the call of Alex, who rushed over to her table in barely a minute. Alex slammed her hands on Abigail's table and panted heavily. "I just _–pant- _had _–pant– _a _–pant– _vision."

Abigail sighed and lay her book open on the page she was on the table. "That's great Alex, but in case you don't remember, you are a Psychic. Visions aren't exactly out of the ordinary for you." Abigail replied while rolling her eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, no, you don't understand! This vision was about" – Alex looked over both her shoulders then held a menu to the side of her face, as if to hide herself – "you falling in love."

All the colour in Abigail's face drained away, soon she was as white as a ghost. She didn't say anything for a while. Alex didn't say anything either; she just sat in her seat, blinked several times and waited for Abigail to say something. After a while, Abigail leaned forward, "W-what?" she asked nervously.

"You. Fell. In. Love." Alex explained slowly. She placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder and stared at her with pleading eyes. "Do you understand?"

Abigail scoffed and shook Alex's hand off. She placed her hands on top of each other and sat up straight. "Alex? Did you actually see me falling in love?" She asked slowly.

Alex shook her head. "No." She answered.

"Was I talking to a guy?"

"No."

"Was there a guy in sight?"

" . . . No . . ." Alex mumbled defeatedly.

"Exactly, Alex, meaning you have no stone proof I'm gonna fall in love on this cruise." Abigail said. "You really are a terrible Psychic."

"Hey! I resent that!" Alex exclaimed, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Do you deny it, though?" Abigail asked, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"No." Alex answered, but still frowned at Abigail. "But I resent it."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Alex, tell me what was exactly happening in your vision."

Alex put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Hang on a moment, I was riding on the elevator for the past twenty minutes and I still feel like I'm going up and down on it." She said. Abigail rolled her eyes at her best friend's childish behaviour. Alex clicked her fingers when she remembered her vision. "Oh yeah! You were pacing in my cabin room, talking frustratedly and denying you were in love. And I was lying on my bed–"

"There's a shocker." Abigail interrupted, rolling her eyes again.

Alex continued on, ignoring Abigail's side comment. "Anyway, I was trying to convince you that you were in love but you just denied." She continued. "Though you did say that your heart was pounding and stuff like that."

Abigail put her hands to her red cheeks. "I said that?!" She demanded.

Alex nodded, her bright smile on her face. "Yep." But her smile was wiped off and a look of confusion or concentration replaced it. "Though I don't know who we were talking about. Neither of us mentioned anyone's name."

Abigail clicked her fingers and pointed at Alex accusingly. "Ha! We didn't say anyone's name which means this whole conversation and vision is baloney." She said enthusiastically.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "But, Abi–"

Abigail stood up from her seat. "Alex, we will figure out this vision when I actually _do _fall in love." A small smile crept onto her face and she burst out laughing. "I can't even say it with a straight face!"

Abigail walked off laughing, her book in her hand. Alex watched her leave and sighed frustratedly. "It sucks being Psychic." She sighed. Realising she had no other reason to stay she began to stand up from the table.

"Oh, Alex . . ." a flirtaous voice called from behind her. Alex rolled her eyes and turned around to find Zack making his way to her with a smoothie in his hand. He set the smoothie down on the table and rubbed his hands. "I made you a Honey-Dew Dream because today your dream will come true."

"Really?" Alex asked excitedly. _I'll finally get rid of these no-good Psychic powers and live a normal life! _She thought excitedly.

Zack, in return, smiled at her, though Alex could see it was more a flirting smile then friendly. "Yes. Your finally gonna go out with me." Zack said as he patted Alex on the shoulder. "So what you say?"

"No." Alex answered, sipping some of the Honey-Dew Dream innocently.

"Great, so I'll pick ya up at eight, maybe a little dancing – did you say no?" He demanded, though Alex could trace the confusion in his tone.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Yes?" Zack repeated, smiling now.

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes I mean no!" Alex exclaimed frustratedly.

Zack titled his head in confusion. "I'm kinda getting mixed signals from ya."

Alex sighed and placed her free hand on her hip. "Look Zack, I've only been on this cruise one day and already I know that you've hit on every girl on this ship." Zack scoffed so Alex added, "Including that Mermaid statue in the Neptune lounge."

Zack held up his hands in defence. "Hey, she came onto me, she was staring at me for like an hour." He added as he winked at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and started walking away from him, sipping the Honey-Dew Dream. Which left Zack to let the feeling of rejection to wash over him.

* * *

Alex couldn't stop pacing when she got to Abigail's cabin. Abigail lay on her bed, reading her book as best as she could, but was getting nowhere, thanks to Alex's non-stop talking. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Alex demanded, walking so fast she could burn a hole in the carpet. "You should have heard him, Abi. He was all 'Your dreams are gonna come true today because I'm allowing you to go out with me.'"

Abigail looked up from the top of her book. "Alex–" she said.

But apparently Alex didn't hear her and continued to rant. "I mean, I know I should be a little bit flattered that I was able to get one admirer the first day on this cruise but, of all people, it had to be him! He flirts with every girl on this ship!"

Abigail shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Alex confusedly. "He hasn't said a word to me."

Alex waved her hand dismissingly in the air. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered. Abigail pursed her lips and continued trying to read her book. "Can't this guy take _one _no? Seriously! And to think I have to stay on this ship for the rest of the–" Alex gasped and stopped in her tracks. She turned to Abigail with wide eyes. "We're most likely gonna be in the same class! This is terrible! For me it'll be awkward and for him it'll be – well I don't know what it'll be for him but I really could care less!"

Abigail sighed when she realised she wasn't going to get much reading now. She closed the book and laid it on her lap. "Alex–"

Again Alex didn't hear her. "What if his really popular and tells all of his friends – if he has any – and then more rumours go around about me?" Alex continued pacing. "There goes my reputation – even though I didn't actually have one. The girl who turned down the most popular guy on the ship!"

"Alex–"

"I need to get off this ship! It'll be too painful to go through rumours all over again!" Alex exclaimed dramatically and Abigail rolled her eyes. "In fact I'll go pack right now and jump off the ship! I'll swim to the closest island – which will most likely be deserted – and set up camp there! I'll make friends with the Dolphins and all the other cute animals there!"

Abigail jumped off the bed and slapped Alex across the face. Alex lay a hand to her reddened cheek and stared at Abigail; Abigail lay her hands on Alex's shoulders and shook her. "Alexandra! Can you hear yourself? You are going nuts over one guy!" Abigail exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear. "Pull yourself together, woman! So what if he asked you out and flirted with you! So what!"

"B-but Abi, I'm gonna have to take a life boat and row to the closet deserted island!" Alex replied, still holding her cheek. "I'll be all alone!"

"Don't make me slap you again," Abigail said threateningly. Alex shut her mouth and put both her hands to her cheek. In a lighter tone, Abigail added, "though it is enjoyable slapping you." Alex glared at Abigail, so she cleared her throat. "Alex, you know that vision where 'I' was supposedly in love?"

Alex smiled at Abigail and nodded. "Yeah!" she said excitedly. Her hands fell from her cheek, the slap immediately forgotten.

Abigail smiled at her best friend in reply. "I think _you're _the one falling for a guy."

"What?!" Alex demanded.

Abigail held up her hands in surrender and giggled at Alex. "Your certainly acting like it, you haven't stopped talking about Zack since you first saw him when you ordered our drinks."

Alex folded her arms over her chest. "Because I've been complaining about him! And I said no when he asked me out!"

Abigail rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed, picking up her book and flipping the page. "Whatever you say, Alex."

Alex opened her mouth to snap at Abigail when the door opened and London walked in. London froze when she saw Abigail and Alex in her room. "Urgh! It's multiplying!" London exclaimed, her hands flying up to her chest.

Abigail and Alex exchanged glances then looked back at London. "Uh, London, I'm not Abi," Alex said slowly. "I'm that girl you met on the Sky Deck earlier today, remember? Alex."

London stared at her blankly. "No." She said. London crossed the room and sat at her desk. She ran her blusher brush over her already smooth cheeks, ignoring Alex and Abigail.

Alex took a hesitant step toward London. "London, I need your help–"

Abigail burst out laughing, interrupting Alex. Alex looked at Abigail with confusion and shrugged her shoulders in question. "You're asking London for help?" Abigail asked, covered with laughter. "You might as well ask a dog for help!"

Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to London. London still continued putting make-up on and forgot about the best friends. Alex lay a hand on London's shoulder to get her attention. "London–"

"Hand off the cashmere, girlfriend!" London snapped, still not looking at Alex.

Alex, fearing what London would do to someone who just touched her clothes, jerked her hand away. "London, I need your help." Alex repeated, this time Abigail didn't laugh. Instead she watched the scene play before her eyes.

London lay her eye shadow brush on her desk and spun around in her chair to face Alex. "Sorry, girl, but I don't help people." She said as she held up a hand at Alex.

Alex ignored her and asked anyway. "London, you wouldn't happen to know who Zack Martin is, would you?"

London stared blankly at Alex. "Who?"

"Zack Martin." Alex repeated. Seeing the blank expression on London's face, she sighed and added, "the guy who works at the Smoothie Bar."

London nodded and smiled. "Oh, him!" she exclaimed in realisation. But then she stopped smiling and her expression changed from realisation to disgust. "Ew, him! Eek!"

Alex sighed again but continued. "Well, Zack asked me out today and I said no," – surprisingly, London didn't interrupt – "and I just wanna know, since no girl has ever said no to him before–?"

"Wait, wait," London interrupted. "Zack has asked out a girl before?"

Alex sighed frustratedly and exchanged glances with Abigail. "This is getting me nowhere." She said.

Abigail looked out of the port window, gazing at the setting sun and the orange sky. She then looked back at Alex. "Alex, it's getting late, maybe you better just drop it."

Alex nodded. "Yeah." She nodded. She crossed the room to the door. When her hand was on the knob, she turned and looked at Abigail, smiling warmly. "Seeya, Abi!"

Abi smiled back at her. "Seeya, Alex!"

Alex opened the door and left the room. Which left Abigail and London in the room alone. They both turned to each other and, for a while, were kinda quiet. "So what was her name again?" London asked as she titled her head.

Abigail sighed. "Oh, God."

London gasped and put her freshly manicured hands to her mouth. "She's God?" she demanded.

Abigail groaned and banged her head into her pillow. _Why do I have to be stuck with the air-head?_ She thought.

* * *

"Tomorrow will be da bomb, Alex!" Bailey said brightly as she jumped into bed that night, wearing her favourite pink chicken pyjamas. "I promise!"

"If you say so." Alex mumbled as she got into bed herself.

Bailey rolled onto her side and faced Alex, a frown on her face. "Alright, whats wrong?"

Alex frowned in return. "What do you mean?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Ever since you came back to the cabin this afternoon, you haven't really been as bright and cheerful," she explained. "Whats wrong?"

Alex sighed when she realised she wasn't going to be able to lie out of this. "Well, Zack asked me out today." She answered.

"Zack what?!" Bailey demanded.

"Shhh . . .!" Alex hissed. "Zack asked me out."

"And what did you say."

"No, of course."

"And how did he take it?"

"I don't really know." Alex shrugged. She sat up in her bed and fiddled with her fingers. "But, what I'm more concerned about is, Zack seems to be one of those guys who girls fall over all the time. And no one really has said no to him. So . . . what do you think will happen, since I said no?"

Bailey shrugged and sat up in her own bed. "Dunno. No girl really has said no to him." She replied.

Alex scoffed. "Thanks, Bailey, you're really helping me." Alex said sarcastically.

Bailey only smiled at Alex. "Don't worry, Alex, Zack isn't one of those guys who want what that can't have." _I think, _she thought. "Knowing him, he'll probably ask the next girl who walks up to him in a short skirt."

Alex laughed and Bailey joined in. They both leaned back in their beds and Bailey switched off the lamp. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Bailey."

Alex smiled and turned to her other side. Her smile didn't fade when she shut her eyes and concentrated on getting to sleep. Her heart was too full of happiness to let her smile fade. The happiness in her heart was because she had made a friend, other than Abigail.

_Maybe going on the Cruise wasn't a complete waste in time after all, _Alex thought.

* * *

**Yes, I know I stole lines from My, Oh, Maya and I apologise for that! But it made life a whole lot simpler!**

**Anyway, yeah, sorry there was no Cody in here. I don't know where I can put him! **

**Please, please, please review!**

**Reviews = :)**

**No Reviews = :(**

**Oh, and tell me if I made some of the characters a bit OOC, because this TV show is a bit of a challenge (compared to my other fanfics) and I need to know if where I'm heading is the right direction (ignore how corny that sounded).**


End file.
